


Welcome Home

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns from a mission, and Phil welcomes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for ages and finally decided, fuck it, it's going up. It's just straight-up explicit (possibly a little tasteless) porn, there are no redeeming features to it, so if you want something more, I'm sorry, this isn't it. A small variety of kinks are sprinkled throughout. Thanks to Tasseomancy for looking over the initial draft for content. Feedback is welcome.

When Phil heard Steve was back from his latest mission, he didn't run to the debriefing room. but he did take a shortcut. He caught Steve salute to Fury, and then, when he turned and saw Phil, Steve's face broke into a grin.

"Welcome back, Captain," Phil said.

"Thank you, sir." Phil escorted him to the locker rooms. On the way, Phil stopped in one of the few blind spots of SHIELD security, pulled Steve aside, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hard and needy. Steve's arms wrapped around Phil, and Phil pulled at Steve's hair. His pushed his leg in between Steve's, smiling at the moan Steve released.

"Did you miss me?" Phil said.

"Yes." Steve nuzzled Phil's neck.

"Good. Home's been a little lonely without you." He blew on Steve's ear. "And I think you've been missing something haven't you?" He traced the empty line of Steve's neck.

"Yes." Steve shivered. Phil felt him start to grow hard. He pulled away and gently pushed Steve onward again. 

 

Phil arrived home first to prepare for Steve. He took out toys, he changed the bed sheets, and he began cooking dinner.

When Steve came home, Phil greeted him by pushing him up against the wall and kissing him hard. He ran his hands all over Steve, feeling his body. Oh, he had missed him.

"I made dinner," Phil said. He panted a little. Steve's face was flushed, and he licked his lips.

They ate, and Phil listened contentedly to Steve's chatter about some incident that had happened while he had been bunkered down with Clint and Natasha. Phil watched the way Steve lifted his fork into his mouth. The rice sometimes fell down his chin, and his hand would come up to wipe it off. Phil watched Steve's throat as he swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. 

"Eat some more stir fry."

"Yes, sir," Steve said, and he served himself more while continuing his story.

A little drop of sauce dripped down Steve's chin, leaving a glistening trail. Phil hardened and decided it had been too long. Enough was enough.

"It's time to play," he said as he stood. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

Steve looked at him, surprised for a moment, but then his own lust showed on his face. "Yes," he said, his voice thicker.

Phil stroked his head for a moment before giving him a chaste kiss.

"I'm glad. I thought I'd give you a welcome home treat," he said. "Now, stand and strip."

Steve obeyed, pulling off his clothes and dumping them on the floor in a heap.

"Fold them up nicely, Captain, you can't leave a room messy."

Steve picked up the clothes one by one, folding them and placing them on the chair. His ass stuck out when he bent over, and Phil held back from rubbing his hand along the curve of it. When Steve placed the last sock on the chair, he turned to Phil, and Phil was pleased to see Steve's cock was at attention.

Steve followed him into the living room.

The collar hung on a peg, an innocent red loop. Phil hadn't touched since Steve left. He took it down and then said to Steve, "Heel." Steve came right up behind him and went down on his knees.

Phil tightened the collar into place around Steve's neck. "That's a good boy," he said, stroking Steve's head. Steve looked up at him with wide, earnest eyes. Phil loved those eyes. They could be so strong and commanding, but under Phil's care, they were willing to give him anything. That Phil had such a strong influence on Captain America thrilled him. He kissed Steve's lips gently. "I'll take care of you." He heard Steve hum in pleasure. Kneeling beside him, Phil brushed his hands lightly down Steve's body. "You'll be quiet for me, won't you?" he murmured against Steve's cheek. "While I do enjoy our conversations, I want you to put your energy towards other things."

Steve nodded. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. Phil's thumb traced the lower lip, and he allowed Steve to pull it briefly into his mouth.

He led Steve into the bedroom, finger hooked in the collar. "On the bed." Steve obeyed, sitting on the edge, knees spread apart. His breath quickened as Phil unzipped his pants. "Take all of me in, Captain."

Steve sucked him in. He ran his tongue along Phil's cock, soft and teasing. Phil grabbed Steve's head, and he pushed further in. Steve sucked in his cheeks and then blew out. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Phil groaned at the heat and pressure

"It's true," Phil said while brushing Steve's hair back. "Captain America's my hero. A true super human." With Steve's mouth stretched around his cock, Phil drew an invisible A on his forehead.

Steve's nose touched his groin. He gagged only once. Phil let Steve set the pace at first. But he grew impatient, Steve moving too slowly. He grabbed Steve's head. He pushed him down, rough and fast, thrusting in and out of his mouth. He could feel Steve stretch his mouth wider, to stop his teeth from hitting Phil. That was Steve, ever the considerate man. Steve gripped his hips, but he made no attempt to slow Phil.

He felt the heat build. With a guttural moan, Phil came in Steve's mouth. "Drink it all up," he murmured, petting Steve's hair. Steve swallowed it down, but a dribble spilled from the corner of his mouth. At Phil's command, he wiped it up with a finger and popped it in his mouth. He licked Phil's cock clean with care and then waited for his next instruction, looking anxious, willing to please, and so very aroused.

"On your back."

Steve scooted back on the bed and spread himself out. Phil ran a hand over the Captain's cock. He shivered underneath his touch. Phil grinned. "You're so ripe, Steve. But I can't let you come before I say. You must learn these things. Obey orders like the good soldier I know you are."

Steve nodded. Phil picked up the cock ring from the bedside table, and he delighted in hearing Steve hiss through his teeth as he slipped it on.

"Good, good." Phil stroked Steve a few more times. Steve thrust his hips, but Phil cut him off. "Stop. Stay still"

It was a strain for the Captain. Phil decided to savor this. He turned Steve over, imagining the exquisite pleasure he'd feel with the sheets rubbing his erection. Phil poured a liberal amount of lube over Steve's ass.

"Please," Steve said with a shiver, looking back at Phil.

"What did I say about talking?"

Steve cast his eyes down.

"I don't want to punish you, but I made myself clear." He fetched a ball gag, picking the red one, and fastened it tightly around Steve's mouth. "This is just insurance you don't do it again. Next time, if you follow the rules, we won't need it at all."

Steve nodded his understanding. His mouth was beautifully stretched around the gag. Of course, Phil would likely use it from time to time anyway. Steve looked so attractive with it. Maybe he'd paint the Captain's shield on it. He kissed away the slight drool that dripped down Steve's chin. Phil felt himself stir.

"Good." 

He returned his attention to Steve's ass. He rubbed the lube in slowly. Steve pushed back, eager, but Phil rubbed his back soothingly. "Sh, you'll get your wish." And then he pushed in one finger.

Even from just that much, Steve writhed under him, trying to pull Phil in further. Phil thrust in and out several times. Then he added a second finger. Steve spasmed as Phil crooked his fingers, stroking, and he moaned around the gag.

"You like that, don't you?" Phil murmured. He ran his hand down Steve's back. "There's more to come." He began scissoring his fingers back and forth, stretching Steve. "You need to be ready for me."

And then he slapped one of Steve's ass cheeks with his open hand. Steve jerked and let out a muffled cry. He slapped the other one.

"I like seeing you all rosy for me." He slapped them each another half dozen times, with no particular rhythm. He loved seeing Steve clench, expectant, and then relax when no hit came. That was when he struck.

With Steve's cheeks tinged pink, he added another finger and continued preparing him. "You like being fucked by my fingers, don't you?" Steve nodded as he shivered. "Then I'll give you a treat for being such a good boy." He brushed over that little spot that sent Steve bucking his hips and clenching around Phil's fingers.

He continued to finger fuck him, going slowly, and Steve shook with denied pleasure. At last, Phil decided to take mercy on him. He pulled out his fingers, and he was pleased by the sound of loss Steve made. He positioned himself, hard again and well slicked, over Steve's ass and pushed in.

Steve was so tight. It had been a long time since Phil had last been able to entertain Steve. He let Steve adjust to his girth, and then he pushed further in.

“I imagine you can’t pleasure yourself properly away on missions,” Phil said. He pet Steve’s hair back, his fingers lingering on his temples. “Can’t touch yourself properly. Not in front of Clint or Natasha. So you wait for me.”

Steve moaned underneath him.

At last, he was buried all the way into Steve. He hunched over him, relishing the feel of filling Captain America, of having Captain America underneath him at his command. Then he began to thrust in and out. Steve moved with him, wordlessly encouraging him to move faster and harder. His hands were clenched in the sheets. But Phil wanted to enjoy this. He took his time first, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing gently back in. Steve whined, a high pitched noise. Then Phil granted him his wish and began thrusting hard and fast.

He didn't last long. He clenched Steve's shoulders, continuing to thrust, and then he came inside Steve, spilling into him. Steve shuddered underneath, trying to make him move more.

Phil whispered in his ear, "I can't, baby. You used me all up."

Steve keened, turning his head to look at Phil. His eyes were half-lidded, and tears were at the corners.

"Do you want to come?"

Steve nodded.

"Then I'll let you. But first..." He pulled out, slowly, which made Steve moan. He rubbed his come that began to leak out from Steve into the skin. Then he reached over and picked up a large red, white, and blue vibrator. He showed it off to Steve's wide eyes.

"I'm going to stick this in you, and then I'll let you come. A special reward for doing so well." He admired it himself for a moment. "Usually Captain America themed sex toys are a little kitschy, but I think they did a fine job with this one. They have a representation of your cock, you know." He wiggled a hand underneath Steve to stroke him once. "Doesn't do you justice."

He pushed the toy into Steve, who was so malleable and so open. Then he turned it on.

Steve whined and humped the bed. But Phil wanted Steve to see himself come. He pulled Steve up and turned him to the mirror that sat in a corner of the room. "Look at yourself, Captain. Look at how open and wanton you are." He pulled Steve into his lap. He took a moment to relish the feel of Steve's weight on him. He let his head rest against Steve's back, feeling the tremors of Steve's body. Sometimes, this was all he wanted to do. "Oh, Steve," he murmured.

Then he collected himself. Steve’s arm wrapped around his neck. Phil spread Steve, showing off the way he puckered around the toy. Steve's face was red with embarrassment. Phil grasped the toy and began to thrust it. Steve jerked, clenching around it. Phil removed the ring and continued fucking Steve with the toy. 

He loved the way Steve squirmed on him. Steve's other hand grabbed Phil’s thigh to hold himself steady. Phil ran his hand over Steve's cock, stroking fast, and Steve came with a muffled cry. He slumped against Phil.

Phil helped him lay back down on the bed. To Phil's pleasure, Steve was still partially hard. He gave him a few soft strokes, and Steve looked up at him with weary eyes. Another line of drool was running down his chin. Phil wiped it away with a thumb. "I'll help you out. But don't move, Steve."

He kissed his way down Steve’s body, before taking Steve's cock into his mouth. He hummed, licked, and nibbled at it as he worked the vibrator in his ass.

He could feel every shudder, every moan, every twitch of Steve's. Like this, Phil had complete control over him, and no one was closer to Captain America than Phil. He lightly dragged his teeth over Steve's skin while twisting the vibrator in. Steve always liked a little shock of pain.

Steve came fast, filling Phil's mouth. Phil resisted swallowing. He pulled the toy from Steve before undoing his gag. Steve was panting, and Phil pressed his mouth to his. He let the come spill into Steve's mouth, and Steve drank it down. "You‘re amazing," Phil said, and he stroked Steve's hair. Then he kissed Steve slowly. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, sir," Steve whispered back. He smiled up at him, tired, but satisfied. Phil smiled and kissed Steve once again.

After they cleaned up, they crawled into bed. Steve wrapped himself around Phil, who sighed contentedly. "You're so good," he said. "So obedient. And so good."

"It's because you're so good to me," Steve said, nuzzling Phil's ear. He ran his tongue along the back of the lobe. Phil chuckled, patting Steve's thigh.

"Sleep, Captain. I'll treat you to something special in the morning."

Feeling Steve's comforting weight behind him, Phil drifted off. It was good to have Steve home.


End file.
